


Breaking the News or not...

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking the News, Cars, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gosh Darn It Claude, Housewife Moment, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Why we most definitely can't have nice things, chapter 2, joyrides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which we limp over to the second-to-last forced activities of Chapter 2. Or have a complete change of plans. Works for me.





	Breaking the News or not...

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Byleth took a deep breath.

The last of her furniture had just been finally put away in the apartment. By no means that educational or really beneficial to furthering her student’s skills. Okay, maybe Caspar and to some extent Petra when she wasn’t asking a question in regards to a term or phrase. Everyone else was getting their PE credit. Yeah. That’s what I’m going with for now.

“Thanks for your help, everyone.” she explained, getting eight sets of nods. While they still had a couple days before their first class ‘assignment’, that was to be used in or-

Byleth’s phone then went off.

Slipping it out of her secret spot, the professor gave it a look. A deep breath followed. Could’ve at least showed it to me. That way I have some clue on what’s going on. But no, you couldn’t be a nice young lady for someone who’s a couple centuries older than you.

“Tomorrow, we’re going down to the forest and have a mock battle with some of the Knights of Seiros.”

Judging by the confused glances of her students, you probably should’ve left that part out. The raising of hands followed. So Byleth scanned her crowd of students, pointing towards Hubert to start out with. Oh dear. You sure about this?

“What weapons will we be using?” the retainer remarked, a look from Ferdinand following his question. So he focused in on his boyfriend for the moment. For all the things that he liked about Ferdinand, neither quite saw eye-to-eye on the other’s methods. Sure, there was a time and place for chivalry and honor. But on this close precipice, with war breaking out at any moment, sometimes underhandedness was a necessary evil. But they were willing to agree to disagree on this issue. Even then, he did have a point. The choice of weapons - whether that be the practice weapons or the iron weapons they were allowed to use for the moment. Or at least till they were considered trustworthy enough to use steel or even silver weapons. Probably one of the first two.

“Uh… it didn’t say what to bring.” Byleth explained, gaze returning to the hands up before her. So she pointed towards Bernadetta.

The archer was currently fidgeting about, as if to get out of her clothes and into something more comfortable. Or perhaps more ‘appropriate’ - even if that was up to debate what that really meant. Her eyes glazed over, a smile lazily hanging in place. Bernadetta, you still in there?

A chuckle followed. While trying to sounding older than she was, it was still clear that this was a housewife moment. Oh boy.

“Ms Eisner, does this mean that we might have to kill someone in the future?” Bernadetta inquired, shoes shaking about. She’s not going to really st-

The shoes came out, followed by the socks. Oh god, this isn’t good. Yet, Edelgard grabbed hold of her body and began to squeeze. “I just want to take care of someone in the comfort of their home, not be out getting di-”

Edelgard’s grip tightened around Bernadetta’s waist. Emulating a pro wrestler, she pulled herself and Bernadetta to the ground. Ow.

The smile faded away from the archer’s face, even if it did take a couple of seconds for the archer to register what had just happened. Especially when she realized that Edelgard was still bear hugging at her moment. Letting go, both girls get up. A bit of dusting off later, their attention returned to Byleth.

“S-s-sorry about that, professor.” she whispered and Byleth stepping forward. Rubbing the archer's head, a deep breath followed.

“It’s alright, Bernadetta.” the professor explained and returned to her position.

Getting a nod, her gaze returned to the remaining hands. Though, there just seemed to be one more at the moment - Petra.

“If this is a mock battle, what exactly are we mocking?” the princess remarked, Byleth falling over.

“We’re mocking no one.” Dorothea explained, focus on Petra for the moment. “We’re just practicing tactics in an environment where no can get majorly hurt.”

Her explanation seemed to confuse the princess even more. Which was definitely not the intention here. Far from it in fact.

“Got it.” Petra remarked and focused on Byleth. “Is there anything else?”

Byleth shook her head.

“You’re all free to go.” the professor explained and the group scattered, with Byleth in particular heading upstairs.

.

Of course, a certain someone got an idea. A bad idea. But if this is all works out, they wouldn’t need to worry about those bandits.

“Come on, Linhardt.” this mysterious person announced, pulling along his sleepy buddy. Their target was an absolutely divine mustang - property of Mercedes. Yeah. Who would think that her of all people would be into muscle cars. Especially something so old-school. Of course with something so old, the security wasn’t up to snuff.

“There we go.” he remarked, only for the sound of whistling to ring out. Turning around, we have ourselves a Claude. Oh for fuck sake. Can you please keep your ass out of this?”

“Where are you two going?”

Our mystery figure looked away.

“Zanado.” they remark, propping Linhardt back up. “You’re not going to try and stop me, right?”

Claude let out a chuckle.

“Of course not, Caspar.” the golden deer house leader announced, dropping what appear to be the key to the mustang. Of course the fucker has the keys. Fuck.

The three get in, Caspar taking the driver seat. Revving the engine up, the trio head off.

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad one to write. Even if Bernadetta's mental condition and everything that comes with it are quite a challenge to balance.
> 
> Outside of that, there was a scrapped idea for Petra and Mercedes going to a store and buying nerf guns. It never got off the drawing board, because it added more parts.
> 
> Next time, Byleth and crew finding out about dumbhead's latest escapade. At 2am. Because of course that's when they find out.


End file.
